Amnesia
by tiggyblue
Summary: Carrie while chasing a suspect is knocked unconscious and wakes up in the hospital with amnesia. In typical Carrie fashion she is determined to solve the case even if she can't remember.
1. Chapter 1

"Carrie. I don't want you going in there alone," Al said to his frustrating ex-girlfriend.

"Al I'll be fine," Carrie said calmly as she slowly pursued her suspect. She carefully pulled out her gun and kept walking getting ready to turn the corner and fire her gun if necessary.

"Listen the last time you said that you almost got burned alive and the time before that you were knocked unconscious and left to die," Al spoke angrily into the phone.

"But I'm alive." She pointed out with her signature cheeky tone.

Al grimaced Carrie always sounded like that before she did exactly the opposite of what he wanted. "Hey don't give me any of that crap. I don't care what breakthrough you had this time, you're not going in there alone it's dangerous,"

"My job is dangerous," She reminded him and then slipped her phone into her pocket. The movement created some static on the line.

"Carrie!" Al yelled, the sound came out muffled and barely audible.

Carrie took her gun in both hands and whipped around the corner only something struck her first.

Al heard a crack and something big fall.

"Carrie! Carrie! CARRIE!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So a reader asked what season this was set in I realized I forgot to say. It's set in the first season somewhere around half way but before all the stuff with her sister happens and she finally sees the man in the woods, its also after the woman murdered the young girl in her basement and set the house on fire trapping Carrie and the woman inside. I can't remember what episode that was. So basically it's halfway.

Al burst out of his office into the main of the station, "Carries down, get Tanya to tell me where her cell phone pinged off last, get squad cars notified let me know if they see anything suspicious. And when we find her for fucks sake let's get an ambulance there,"

Nina and Roe ran over to Al. "What happened?"

"She was pursuing a lead regarding the Richards case and was following a suspect. I told her not to go alone," Al ran his hand though his hair.

"But she did anyways," Nina finished.

"Of course she did. Do you think she got sandwiches?" Roe asked. Both Al and Nina shot him looks of disgust. "What she said she was headed to that sandwich shop on 34th avenue,"

"Isn't that a warehouse district?" Nina asked.

"Let's go," Al said.

Twenty minutes later they were looking at Carries unconscious body, she was breathing but she hadn't come to yet. "That can't be good," Roe said as he was eating the sandwich Carrie had picked up for him.

"I can't believe you're eating at a time like this," Nina said bending over Carrie and checking her pulse.

"What I'm hungry besides it's a waste of food," Roe said.

"Her pulse is strong she should be fine," Nina said hoping for the best.

"That's going to hurt like hell," Roe said pointing to her forehead and the large bump that was forming.

"What I can't believe is that they just left her here," Al said.

"Ya who beats a person unconscious and just leaves them. I mean you usually carry off the body or something. Tie her up." Roe said. Both Nina and Al shot him dirty looks, "I mean I'm glad we found her but just they just left her here which means she surprised someone,"

The ambulance pulled up lights flashing and two men jumped out and placed Carrie on a stretcher. She still wasn't moving.

Al followed them to the ambulance, "She got hit on the head, I don't know if that's everything. Just check her out in case,"

"Right," One of the men said.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Al said before joining the others at his car.

"Do you think one of us should stay here?" Nina asked.

"No, I don't want anyone else getting hurt besides I'm sure they're long gone," Al replied.

The three detectives had been sitting in Carrie's room for a little over twenty minutes.

"I wish she would just wake up already!" Roe snapped concerned for his friend.

"Well that might have done it," Nina said watching Carrie who was starting to stir. She used her arm to block out some of the light.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You were chasing a suspect and you got knocked out," Roe said.

Carrie moved her arm and looked at Al she squinted her eyes a bit, "Who-"

"You were working on the Richard's case. I told you not to go alone," Al said getting ready to lose it now that she was OK.

Carrie looked at him hard and concentrated, "Who are you?"

"You're kidding right?" Roe asked.

"Hold on Nina get a doctor," Al said. He waited until Nina had left, "Do you remember me? I'm Al," He said softly.

Carrie flinched like something struck her, "Hot car, milkshakes," She replied.

Al tried not to give anything way to Roe but she was referring to the time they had been on a stakeout back in Syracuse the car had been plenty warm even with the engine off.

"Do you know who I am?" Roe asked leaning closer to Carrie.

"Who's Stanly?" She asked.

"Oh great she remembers the cat I rescued," Roe said waving his hands around.

"Al, my head hurts and I can't remember," She pushed her hand to her forehead like it would help her remember.

Al sat next to her on the bed, "It'll be OK," He placed a hand on her wrist.

After a examination from the doctor it was confirmed Carrie had amnesia.

"Man talk about ironic. Our star reporter gets amnesia, even more ironic with her memory thing," Roe said now holding a small teddy bear from the hospital gift shop.

"I know, I wonder how much she'll remember," Nina said as she and Roe stepped into the elevator, she pushed the button for the sixth floor. "I can't believe you thought to buy her that," Nina chuckled looking at the small bear holding a heart.

"What chicks love this stuff," Roe said trying to defend his manhood.

"I didn't think to get her anything,"

"Well she's a friend and-" Roe stopped he realized he didn't have to add any more.

"I'm sorry I'm just freaked out," Nina replied. The elevator pinged as some more people got on and they stopped talking. A few more floors and the elevator pinged again telling them they'd arrived at the sixth floor.

Al was pacing outside and looked aggravated as hell.

"Al calm down you're going to blow something," Roe said placing the bear onto an empty chair.

"He's right you look like you're going to have a stroke," Nina said trying to get him to sit down.

"My detective could have died!" He yelled thankfully the hallway was empty.

"But she didn't," Nina reminded.

"I'm not happy about any of my detectives who come so close to death so often!" Al's voice was only getting louder. Roe was going to speak but Al instantly cut him off. "She didn't even know she was a detective! How's it going to be when she finds out about her mom! Her sister!" He roared.

"Al we have to take this one step at a time," Nina said picking up the bear and heading into room 632.

Roe blocked the door, "You have to calm down you're only going to upset her,"

"Hey," Nina said pulling up a chair. "Roe got this for you," She passed off the bear.

"That was nice," Carrie said taking the small bear and started to unconsciously play with it.

"So…" Carrie said.

"What?"

"Everyone has been introducing themselves. Who are you?" Carrie asked.

"Oh I'm Nina I work with you at Queen's Homicide,"

"Right. Where's my sister?" Carrie asked trying to look through the doors tiny window.

Nina was speechless for a second but she remembered what the doctor had said nothing too shocking or jarring. "She couldn't make it, she's out of town,"

"Oh, she must be having a good time with Richard," Nina gagged she had combined two memories, her sister and Richards from their latest case. "No kids yet, I think they wanted to travel first. It's too bad about that domestic violence bought they had,"

Nina slowly got up and walked to the door, Carrie still remembered some things from their case. She stepped outside and slowly closed the door.

"We have a problem. Carrie thinks that Richards had a history of domestic violence," Nina said.

"Is that all?" Al asked.

"Well for one thing she still things her sister is alive and married to Richards," Nina said.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wishing everyone happy and safe holidays.

Chapter 3

"So where are we going?" Carrie asked sitting in the back seat of Al's car. She had just been released a few minutes before.

"We have to stop at the station and fill out a report," Al said while turning left.

"So what proof do I have that I actually was a detective?" Carrie asked trying to make sure these people weren't kidnapping her, she had a sinking feeling it happened a lot.

"Here's your bag, your badge should be inside," Roe passed her a plastic Ziploc bag.

Carrie dumped the contents on her lap, a police badge, a wallet with twenty bucks some I.D which was a few years old naming her to be Carrie Joan Wells aged 30, 5'6", 122 pounds. There was also a pack of peppermint gum, a cell phone, a receipt for sandwiches and a gun which Roe promptly removed from her lap.

"I think it's best to keep this away from you for the time being," He said before taking out the clip and laying the gun on the floor.

"Good thinking we don't need friendly fire," Nina said from the front seat.

"Hey how come I got the back seat?" Roe complained.

"I called shotgun," Nina said smirking at him.

"You got shot gun on the way here," Roe said.

"Well I made it to the car first," Nina replied.

"Would you two stop it," Al growled he was under enough stress from Carrie's Amnesia.

Carrie was so transfixed with the package of gum she hadn't realized they'd gotten to the station Roe finally had to go around and open her door. "You coming?" He asked.

She got out and followed him into the station and past thirty eight people she didn't know even though five waved at her. She was just following Al around a corner when she spotted a mirror on a female police officers desk and came to a halt.

"Can I borrow this?" She asked the woman who nodded.

Carrie stared hard memorizing her features: a long face, hazel eyes which up-close were a combination that just looked wrong, from a distance however they blended into a perfect brown fused with amber. There was a slight scar above her left eyebrow where her sister had thrown something at her assuming she'd catch. She touched her nose she had a feeling it was something she'd been self-conscious about in her younger days. She moved the mirror and the reflection showed long orange hair.

Al noticed Carrie wasn't behind him and stormed back across the office and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey," She complained.

"Carrie come on we have work to do," Al began dragging her away.

"I have a question when did I decide this was a good hair colour?" Carrie asked grabbing a lock.

"You've had it since I met you, back in 92, I became your partner a year later,"

"In Syracuse right?" Al didn't answer he just opened a door and stepped into a room that smelled…"Is this were the bodies are kept?" Carrie asked pulling free of Al and started to wonder around.

"Please don't touch anything," Joanne said watching Carrie get close to her autopsy equipment. She took off her gloves and smock and threw them in a bin, "So Roe told me something big happened?"

"Just wait," Al said.

"Hi, I'm Carrie," She tried to shake hands with Joanne who was laughing.

"Did you guys work this out?"

"Carrie took a bump to the head because she wouldn't wait for backup and now she has Amnesia," Al whispered.

"So this is supposed to be hush hush?" Joanne said she still didn't believe them.

"Hey are we late?" Roe asked stepping inside and held the door for Nina. "We uh grabbed those forms," He held them up.

"So is this for real?" Joanne asked.

"Have we met before?" Carrie asked still trying to shake Joanne's hand.

"You have to be kidding me, I mean of all the people," Joanne cried.

"You're telling us she was our best lead on the Richards case," Nina said passing her an envelope with everything they knew so far which wasn't much.

"We think he killed his ex-wife, and we think there was someone else involved but that's all we got," Roe said.

"What if we had a set of prints?" Carrie asked holding up the pack of gum.

"What?" Al said taking a step towards her.

"A set of prints, then you can just run them though the system and see who it pings off of," Carrie said.

"The things she remembers," Roe shook his head.

"Nina get a test done on that hopefully Carrie's prints didn't interfere," Al ordered and waited until she left, "Carrie do you know where you got this?"

"A bar maybe? Something with a pool table, which is actually different than billiards… wait it was a place that had billiards not pool, and it was smoky,"

"Is it a place you would have had your cell phone?" Al asked his voice hard.

"I don't think I go anyplace without my phone," Carrie replied.

"Roe get Tanya to track Carrie's phone and tell me where she's been in the last week, look for bars, clubs, anything with a pool table or out of the ordinary,"

"It was billiards actually," Carrie reminded in her soft know it all voice. Al looked at her. "Well billiards is a lot less common and it should be easier to find a place that offers it. I'm thinking maybe a men's club? Also if you're looking for out of the ordinary I tend to visit a lot of pool halls. I'm a bit of a pool shark," She had her hands in her pockets and was rocking on her feet slightly.

"You play for money?" Al asked he knew she a thing with gambling.

"Never for money," There was that low mocking tone again meaning that it was for money, plus she was chewing her lip slightly she was lying.

"Right well I'm going to check in with Tanya," Roe said tapping the case papers on the table before leaving.

Al pulled Joanne aside and whispered, "She doesn't know about her sister she thinks that she was married to Richards and they were having a domestic dispute. Nina told her her sister lives out of town," He was not counting on what Joanne did next.

"So how's your sister?" She asked loudly.

"Oh she's fine,"

"When's the last time you spoke to her?"

"I don't know after she had the fight with Richards I guess,"

"How long ago was that?"

"About three months ago,"

"Carrie I want you to listen to me very carefully. Your sister has never been married you confused the case with her life. It's only natural with that bump you took to the head,"

"Right, ummm,"

"Oh that's OK she's working on her new business,"

"Right the cake decorating,"

"And baking, oh that cake was delicious. You'll have to tell her to stop by with samples more often,"

"I think I will you know I don't see her enough."

Al just stood there horrified this would just make it all worse when she remembered.

The door burst open and Nina entered, "Hey Al we got a match, one Andrew Rotovi, notorious for racking up huge gambling debts he's also known as quite the pool shark,"

The door had almost closed again when Roe stepped in, "We've got three places, One Paul billiards on Secord Street, The Hub billiards club, and West Lexington Men's club," Now I'm thinking it's the last one. A question for you Carrie you also spent a lot of time at Joe's Pizza any reason why?"

"Joe's cute and the foods not bad," Carrie replied faintly remembering the restaurant.

"Well then it's a start lets go," Al said.

AN: I'm never really sure when I can get a new chapter up so unless you check fanfiction often I'd recommend that set up story alerts. I always appreciate a review or pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"If we know it's the men's club why don't we just head there?" Carrie asked as she and Al walked into the second club. They had learned nothing useful at the first place it was a legit business with only a few fights breaking out once in a while.

"Because we don't know," Al said showing a badge to the doorman.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Carrie said following him in.

"Not even if there was a fifty foot billboard pointing to it,"

"You're no fun at least I know what to get you for your birthday. August 3 right?" She said before showing the security guard her badge and walked in to the main of the club.

Al shook his head it was surprising what she remembered. "It could still be this place," He also flashed a badge, "Besides we might learn something useful," Once inside he walked over to the another security guard, "I'd like to talk to the club owner or operator who ever spends more time here," Al said to the guard who nodded and went down a hallway and up a set of stairs that blended in so well it was hard to tell they existed at all.

"What about that? Pretty cloak and dagger stuff if you ask me," Carrie smirked and began walking the room following the floor plan and sticking to the walls as she normally did.

"Anything good," Al asked looking around at the gaudy décor.

"No but they have mice," Carrie said noticing some droppings along the walls. She stopped to look at a gold chair blocked off by a velvet rope. It was meant to be an impressive display but the paint had peeled in several spots and the silver was shining though there was an interesting symbol at the very top of the chair it looked like an eagle grabbing at a snake. She leaned over the rope it looked like the snake had something in its mouth a sword or dagger.

The guard still hadn't returned so they met in the center of the room and waited in silence for another minute.

There was the soft tapping of feet on wood and the guard appeared again, "Follow me," He said before ascending the stairs again.

Carrie shrugged and walked down the short hallway and then up the wooden stairs.

"This is Moose's office he's usually here," The guard said and left them alone.

"So what can I help you with detectives?" Moose asked once they had both taken a seat.

As they agreed Al started the questions, "We're doing an investigation on Steve Richards-"

"That's one powerful man, are you sure you want to go after him?" Moose interrupted. He leaned forward in his chair resting his large hands on the desk, he was about 5'5" and all muscle.

"We're aware of his immunity to the law," Al said.

Moose leaned back and raised his hands like he wouldn't be responsible for the outcome, "I'm just saying he has a habit of making people disappear. What charge you trying to get him on?"

"The murder of his late wife," Al said.

"But what we're really here is for any information you can give us on Andrew Rotovi," Carrie said trying to cool the situation.

"Oh that is a bad egg. He owes me five grand and I know he's up to his neck for at least fifty. He used to make money doing odd jobs for the big crime rings,"

"Like the Mafia," Al stated his voice flat.

"Not that you heard that from me," Moose said.

"What types of jobs?" Carrie asked storing everything she heard away in her once flawless memory.

"Nothing that bad surprisingly. Just odd stuff, go pick up this package or be a body guard. I think he worked at Steve's house for a bit. Last I heard there was some scuffle something to do with the missis,"

Carrie leaned forward in her seat excited, "Do you have any specifics? Any idea of what was said?"

"Not too much but I think Andrew was stealing and I know there was a little incident with the wife. I don't know what about, maybe he stole her jewelry or slept with her. I know for sure that Steve loaned him money to pay off some of his gambling debts, but he used it for something else. There was a rumor that Andrew had his own company but it seemed pretty farfetched Andrews not that bright," He looked between then, "Sorry guys that's all I know,"

"How did the two know each other?" Al asked.

"They're cousins, you didn't know that? I mean they're distant but still cousins," Moose replied.

"How long ago did this fight take place?" Carrie asked.

"I think it was bout eight months ago. Anything else?"

"Just one why are you being so helpful? Most people in our investigations slam the door in our face so to speak," Al said.

Carrie wanted to punch Al you never asked a witness that, although it was unusual that someone in this particular lifestyle would be so willing.

"Steve is the scum of the Earth I'd love to see him go to jail. Personally I think that's too light of a punishment for him. I'd like to see him get the chair but that's just my own bitter feelings,"

"Thank you for your time," Al said getting up from his chair, "Please give us a call if you hear or remember anything else," Al passed his personal card to Moose.

"So I'm thinking. Rotovi has a thing with the wife, gets caught by Richards, Richards kills wife," Carrie said as she buckled up the seatbelt of Al's car.

Al meanwhile was dialing into the station, "Hey Roe we've got some leads, get Nina on the phone," He waited a second, "Hey we just talked to the operator of The Hub, he says that Richards and Rotovi are cousins. I want somebody to look into that angle. We've also got Rotovi working for the major crime rings look into anything to do with the Mafia. He also owes fifty grand in gambling debt and had some sort of blow out with Richards. Richards gave Rotovi a job at his house and he was either stealing or having an affair with our victim,"

Al started rambling off some orders when Carrie grabbed the phone, "He forgot that Richards lent Rotovi money and apparently he used it to fund some private company," Carrie passed the phone back. She tapped her temple, "You should work on that. So where to now?" She asked.

"Now I drop you off at the station and Roe and I go to the men's club,"

"Why don't I get to go?"

"Because someone might recognize you, and secondly it's a men's club how were you expecting to get in?"

"I got in last time,"

Al just shook his head he did not want to know the details.

"Can I drive?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"What are the odds you remember how to drive?"

"Red means go right?"

Al muttered under his breath as he started the car, now she was just using her lack of memory to freak him out. He signaled left and pulled out.

AN: Sorry it takes so long for an update but this is harder to write than my usual stories. There's more details and I really have to try and think like Al and Carrie.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It sounds like unforgettable is renewed for season 3 thirteen episodes in the summer!

Chapter 5

"So," Roe said staring up at the sight of the west Lexington men's club. "You think this is it?" He whispered to Al. "Cuz I think this might be the place,"

He turned his attention back to the sign, the place looked like it had been a strip club at one point. Bright show lights lit up the night and a pair of female neon legs kicked.

"We could still be wrong, what if Carrie never got to the right place," Al said though he wasn't too sure from looking at it.

Roe was about to say, 'Then who knocked her out,' when Al entered the club. He followed a second later. The inside of the club was smelled of old tobacco and sex. "Do they even play pool here?" Roe asked taking a step closer to avoid the prostitute who winked and jiggled her goods as she walked past.

"Let's take a walk before we talk to anyone," Al said before walking down the stairs and heading into the throng of people.

The place could only be described as hell it was like every seedy character in the New York area decided to gather at this one spot. Roe watched amazed as people popped pills and shot up. _Carrie came her by herself she must have been nuts_. He thought and dogged around a man who was in a drinking contest with himself and a twenty-sixer of vodka.

Back at the station

"Carrie aren't you going home?" Joanne asked. Carrie was sitting at her desk looking absolutely depressed.

"I don't know where home is," Carrie sighed.

"Al left you here and you don't know how to get home?" Joanne was shocked that wasn't like Al.

"Hey," Nina said as she walked by her purse over her shoulder she was headed home for the evening. "Wait," She backtracked, "What's wrong,"

"Al forgot to take her home. I think he's a little too excited about finally getting Richards" Joanne replied.

"Well Carrie I can take you home," Nina volunteered.

"It's not too far?" Carrie asked.

"You live like twenty minutes from my house,"

"Ok but how bout we have a drink first. I just replenished my desk," Joanne said as she headed for her office.

"Did she say her desk?" Nina asked.

"So what'll be your poison?" Joanne asked the woman after she'd come back with her arms full of different bottles of alcohol.

"I'll take rum," Nina said she was rather impressed at the selection considering Joanne's office was a hair bigger than a closet.

Carrie fingered the bottles, "I don't remember what any of these taste like,"

Joanne pulled the bottle of tequila away from her, "I think we'll start you off with vodka,"

"And maybe some orange juice," Nina nodded at Joanne.

After the orange juice was added Carrie downed hers immediately. "I take it I drink a lot considering this stuff is supposed to burn,"

Several drinks later Nina was laughing at a story Joanne was telling about a boyfriend she had long ago, a physics professor.

Carrie was laying on the floor her eyes closed. "I can't even remember how many of these I've had," Joanne laughed she was stumbling a bit.

Carrie's eyes snapped open, "You've have five, Nina's had four, and I've had three orange things and two shots of rum,"

"There you go with your memory thing again," Joanne said leaning over her desk to look at Carrie.

"What?" Carrie asked she sat up and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Your memory," Nina said.

"What?" Carrie asked she was now standing, there was a sharp pain at the back of her head, "I didn't always have a memory like this, something triggered it…?

"It's best not to poke at those wounds just yet," Joanne said trying to make her way to Carrie but she tripped on something and almost took out Nina the two crashed together and knocked a desk lamp to its death.

"Poor thing it never saw it coming," Nina laughed as she bent down and took a closer look.

"When did Al and I stop dating?" Carrie asked.

"I dunno, sometime after you left the force I think," Joanne said she was stumbling now.

Nina stood up and grabbed the almost empty vodka bottle and took another swig, "We should do this more often," She couldn't stop laughing and swaying, "Hey let's dance," She started to dance to imaginary music.

Joanne grabbed a coat hanger and began a slow dance. Carrie meanwhile stumbled off to the bathroom.

At the West Lexington Men's club

Al and Roe had finally made their way around the place and met back at the bar.

"I found someone to talk to," Al yelled over the roar of the club.

"Me too, his name is Nathen Griffin, commonly goes by the pig, apparently there isn't a shady deal that goes down he doesn't know about,"

"Right well I got the club owner," Al leaned closer he was trying not to tip off the whole bar that they were police.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A skinny pale almost sickly looking man in his forties asked.

"Are you the club owner?" Al asked.

The man nodded, "I am,"

"We're looking for information on a Mr. Andrew Rotovi," Roe said getting his notepad out.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" The club owner asked.

"If we could find him we would," Roe said.

"I meant you should go talk to him he works in the kitchen. I think he's on shift right now," The club owner said. This was news to both detectives Rotovi's last known job was listed as a doughnut maker at a coffee shop in Seattle when he was seventeen.

"We know he was associated with Steve Richards. Would you happen to know anything about the relationship?" Al asked.

"No,"

"Did Richards ever come in here?" Roe asked trying a different angle.

"He did,"

Al tried to stay calm it was like beating the guy with a brick for information. "What did he do here?"

"Listen I value my clients privacy, but I'm guessing if I don't I'll go to jail for withholding information or something like it,"

"Something like it," Roe agreed.

"He came here once in a while had a regular girl, her names Candy," He pointed to a woman wearing red and white stripped tights, tiny skirt and top.

They thanked the owner and turned back to the bar to make their plan.

"The girl will be here almost anytime, we need to go after Rotovi," Al said.

"Right," Roe said not wanting to argue with his superior.

They headed towards the back of the club and into the door marked staff only and found themselves in a long hallway they turned left towards the clanking of dishes.

"I can't believe this place has a kitchen," Roe said remembering the scummy clients, "It doesn't seem like a place you come to eat,"

Al ignored him and stepped into the kitchen, he held up his badge, "I'm looking for Andrew Rotovi,"

Chaos erupted as a man dropped his dirty dishes and pulled a large pot of soup onto the floor before fleeing.

AN: I appreciate all the support for my story, drop me a line if you ever feel like it.


End file.
